love song
by DiamondDiaz
Summary: Its almost Summer and the Chipmunks and Chipettes want to go on a cruise, but what happens when Simon, and Jeanette like each other and some new chipmunks ruin what they almost have. based after the movie.
1. Song

**Love song**

**Song**

**Takes place after the Squeakquel. Also has alot of AlvinXBrittany. ****Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hey kids time for school" Dave shouted from down stairs. "Ahhh really time for school who ever invented it is so on my top three people i hate list" Alvin shouted covering his face with his sheets trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on Alvin your so lazy hard to believe you're a rock star" Brittany said getting up from her bed. She got up and jumped from her bed to Alvin's bed and rolled him of the bed."Ahh BRITTANY what was that for" Alvin Shouted at her.

"Well we don't want to be late for school because of you" She shouted back.

"Wow will you look at them it's so obvious they like each other" Simon said while making his bed. "Yeah, they just don't know how to show each other how they feel" Jeanette said jumping up on Simon's bed, blushing.

All the Chipmunks and the two Chipettes walked down the stairs to the kitchen were Eleanor and Theodore were helping Dave make breakfast. Each Chipmunk took a set next to one of the Chipettes. Simon next to Jeanette, Alvin next to Brittany and Theo next to Elli, dave sat at the end.

They all stared at the table full of delicious food, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, cinnamon toast, milk and beacon. They all got their plates and began to eat. "Wow this is delicious" All the Chipmunks and Chipettes in unison. They all eat breakfast and quickly got their stuff and headed out the door.

"Hey Jeanette so what book are you reading" Simon asked Jeanette. "Oh...um _Witch and Wizard by James Paterson_" she said Shyly. Jeanette has always had a heard time talking to Simon but her sister and her had stayed with Dave and the Chipmunks for about 7 months already.

Alvin got out of his sit and when to up to were Dave was and asked "Hey, Dave can i drive" With a big smile on his face. "Alvin if we had to chose between monkey or you to drive we would be better of with the monkey" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny Brittany" Alvin said back sticking his tongue out at her. She gasped at how he could dare do that to her.

When they got to school all the Chipettes and Chipmunks jumped out of the car. They all said their goodbyes to Dave and he said bye to them. " Wow i can believe we only have 1 more week of school left" Eleanor said to her sisters.

"I know right, the year just flew right on by. Only about 7 months we were in the forest gathering acorns and know were stars and have somewhere nice to live" Said Jeanette looking up at the sky. She couldn't help but wonder and day dream alot. Luckily Alvin snapped her back to reality. "Hello Jeanette you still there" he said snapping his paws in front of her face. "Oh yeah" She said shyly.

"So what should we do for summer vacation" Brittany asked all of them. "Maybe we could go to Florida and swim " Eleanor suggested. " Or we could go to Hawaii and serf some waves" Theo said before being cut off my Alvin "Or just to meet hot babes" Brittany cam up from behind and smacked him on the cheek. "What was that for" He shouted at her. But she never answered.

"Or we could go on a cruise" Jeanette suggested. "Yeah good idea" Simon said agreeing with her.

"Yeah i like that to we should all ask Dave when we get home" Brittany announced.

With that they all left for their homeroom classes. Simon, Jeanette and Brittany all have Math and Alvin and Theodore have Science and Eleanor has English class.

"So how was School" Simon asked his brothers as they stepped ot side to wait ofr Dave to come pick them up. "Horrible, gave me a D on my science test" Alvin said sulkinly. All Simon did was shrug it wasn't unusual for Alvin to get D's,C's or F's on his tests. "Oh was wondeful she showed me how to play the piano" Theodore said while struggling to walk fast like his brothers because he had short legs.

As they jumped down the stairs to the bottom, the Chipettes where all ready their. "Hey guys what took you all so long" Brittany asked. "Well Alvin had to stay after class for a test he failed"Simon replied. "Wow what a shocker" Bittany said in a sarcastic tone. They each sat down next to thier counter part. Simon and Jeanette talked about school, Alvin and Brittany talked about new songs, Theodore an Eleanor talked about recepies.

But before they knew it Dave was pulling up the school. As he got out he said "Sorry i took so long traffic" he opened to car door and they all jumped in. Dave got back into the diver seat. "Hey Dave can I drive" Alvin asked with a puppy dog face. "Alvin NO" Dave shouted back. All Alvin did was stick his tongue out at Dave,Dave gave him a mean glare. On the way home Alvin was annoying Dave trying to see if he would give in on letting him drive.

"All right I need to Chipettes to put their stuff away and come back stairs to practice a new song. All the Chipettes giggled, they where all happy to get to learn a knew song. While the Chipettes where puting their things away, Simon went up to Dave. "Hay Dave how can you tell if a girl likes you" Simon asked. Dave's eyes opened wide, a sweat drop dropped down his face "Well it depends". Simon wasn't sure if he could tell Dave instead he left to go and see what Theodore was doing in the kitchen "Will you excuse me I must go see Theo" he said and left.

"were ready" All the Chipettes said at once while jumping on table where Dave had set three small microphones. Alvin stopped playing his video games and walked to where they were singing to watch. Theodore ran out of the kitchen to listen too. But Simon stayed and watch from the kitchen counter.

Dave handed three small papers out to each of the Chipettes. They quickly read it and Dave gave them a beat and they started singing. Brittany started first as a solo.

**You walk and talk**  
**Like you're some new sensation**  
**You move in circles**  
**You don't need an invitation**  
**You spend your money**  
**You can't get no satisfaction**  
**You play it right so you can get the right reaction**

**It won't be long my darling**  
**Pick up the phone**  
**Nobody's on it**  
**Where are your friends now baby**  
**How are the ones supposed to be there for**

Then Jeanette and Eleanor joined in.

**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**The world starts spinning out**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**Now it's not all about**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**You know I'll be around**  
**When you're falling down, falling down**

Brittany stopped singing and Jean and Ellie both kept on singing.

**(whisper): You're falling down, down, down, you're falling down.**

Jeanette sang i solo while Brittany and Eleanor just waited for their turn.

**(Verse Two)**

**What's out of place when you look into the mirror?**  
**The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer**  
**Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**  
**You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**

**(Pre-Chorus)**

**It won't be long my darling**  
**Pick up the phone**  
**Nobody's on it**  
**Where are your friends now baby**  
**How are the ones supposed to be there for**

Then they all came in and sang in unison.

**(Chorus)**

**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**The world starts spinning out**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**Now it's not all about**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**You know I'll be around**  
**When you're falling down, falling down**

**(Bridge)**

**Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya**  
**Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya**  
**Smile for the camera, camera, camera, smile for the camera**  
**Who's gonna catch ya?**

**You (you)**

The Brittany did her solo.

**(Chorus)**

**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**The world starts spinning out**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**Now it's not all about**  
**You (you)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**You know I'll be around**  
**When you're falling down, falling down**

**Smile for the camera,**  
**Everybody's looking at ya.**  
**Smile for the camera**  
**'Cause they're all about to trash ya.**

Alvin, Theodore, and Dave clapped. The Chipettes all climbed down to the floor, where Alvin and Theodore were waiting. "Wow, Ellie your a really good singer" Theo said in a soft voice. Eleanor blushed and said "Well thankyou" with a giggle. Alvin walked up to Brittany and said "Hey can I talk to you" leading her out throught the doggy door out to the back yard. They both ran on all fours and jumped on a swing set that Dave had put in only a few months ago.

Brittany turned around to Alvin "So what did you want to talk about". Alvin's face started to get as red as a cherry. "Well um... yeah about that... I wanted t know if you would consider to be my... girlfriend" he said shyly while rubbing his head. Brittany's eyes lit up when he asked that, she quickly answered "Yeah would love to". They both walked back in holding paws. Dave was in the kitchen, Theo and Ellie were also in the kitchen and Jeanette was on the couch reading a book. But Simon was no were to be found.

"Hey Brittany i got to go find Simon" Alvin said to Brittany before leaving. He ran into the room they shared with the Chipetts, but found nothing. He went on into Dave's room and Simon wasn't there either. She knocked on the bathroom door but no one answered. He walked past the recording room that Dave had built in only after a few month the Chipettes had moved in. Alvin heard a muffled voice from the recording room. He slowly peeked in and found Simon playing the piano. (the song i by Justin B. I dont really like him much but i like the song). Alvin ran to hide behide a guitar trying not to be spotted by Simon.

He could hear Simon sing.

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**  
**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**  
**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**  
**One time, one time**

**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**  
**Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**  
**And even though it's a struggle love is all we got**  
**And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top**

Alvin was astonished at how good Simon was. He kept on listing.

**Your world is my world**  
**And my fight is your fight**  
**My breath is your breath**  
**And your heart**

**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**  
**My one life for sure**  
**Let me tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**And I'ma be your one guy**  
**You'll be my #1 girl**  
**Always making time for you**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**You look so deep, you know that it humbles me**  
**You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me**  
**Many have called but the chosen is you**  
**Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you**

**Your world is my world**  
**And my fight is your fight**  
**My breath is your breath**  
**And your heart**

**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**  
**My one life for sure**  
**Let me tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**And I'ma be your one guy**  
**You'll be my #1 girl**  
**Always making time for you**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**  
**I'ma tell you one time**  
**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

**Shawty right there**  
**She's got everything I need**  
**And I'ma tell her one time**  
**Give you everything you need down to my last dime**

**She makes me happy**  
**I know where I'll be**  
**Right by your side**  
**'Cau**

"Bravo Simon you do have the stuff to be a rock star" Alvin rudly interupting Simon's singing. Simon's eyes purcked up and his eyes widened "Wait how m-much of that did you hear" Simon asked stuttering. "Well pretty much all of it, did you write in for someone special" Alvin asked winking at Simon who was emberassed for what his brother had heard him sing "We-ll kind of" Simon said still stuttering on his own words.

**Hope you like this and please review.**


	2. Asking

**Love song**

**Asking**

It was about 7 pm when Dave called all the Chipmunks and Chipettes for diner. They all sat down and started to eat. You would think Theodore ate the most but it was really Alvin who ate the most at this diner, he had chicken, bread, gravy, ribs, and two cups of soda. Dave had finished first and sat with his children just to make sure Alvin didn't start another food fight. Jeanette and Brittany were both done eating too, and were waiting for the rest to finish.

"So Dave it's almost summer vacation and we all wanted to know if we could go on a cruise?" Alvin asked with his mouth full of gravy "Please!". "Yes please Dave we really want to go on a cruise we don't want to stay here all summer cramped up in a house all day long" Brittany said sweetly. Dave have them a smile "well i was about to tell you all that i was taking you all on a cruise and so it appears we all want to go on a cruise so... we leave 3 days after school ends for a one month cruise".

" Yay, awsome, no way, great" All the Chipmunks and Chipettes said making a jumble of words that filled the room. "So what do you say" Dave said sarcastically. "Thank you" All the chipmunks said in unison. When Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were done eating they all went out side. "Hey Brittany can I talk to you about... well" Alvin asked walking up to Brittany who was on the swing set "Um, sure Alvin" but she was cut off by Alvin who grabbed her by her arm, pulling her away.

They kept on walking all the way to the end of the yard were none of their sibling could hear them. Brittany was getting inpatient by now "So Alvin what do you want to talk to me about?". Alvin hesitated to answer but he knew if he did this for Simon it would get him out of the 20 bucks he owes him. "Well you see after I asked you out earlier today I looked around for Simon and I found him in the recording room singing a song". Brittany didn't know were Alvin was going with this "So he was singing a song what about that". Alvin looked around to make sure Simon wasn't around.

"You see before that when we got home i over heard Simon ask Dave about how to tell if a girl likes you, and when i heard him sing I asked him if it was for someone special and he said kind of, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Alvin shouted at the end all of a sudden. Brittany was getting scared at how Alvin was begging to talking "Um, it means he has a crush on someone" she answered shyly. "YES, so if i find out who the lucky girl is I can hook them up, and I want owe Simon has 20 buck, HALLELUJAH" Alvin shouted jumping one foot in the air with a big smile on his face. Brittany was astonished and shocked at Alvin actions "Okay um I have to go talk to Jeanette now bye".

**In side of the house**

"Jeanette are you in here?" Brittany shouted walking into the room she shared with her sister's and the Chipmunks. She heard a small squeaky voice come from the closet " Hey I'm over here". Brittany walked over to the closet to find her sister looking for something in the piles of clothes. She didn't know how to tell her sister but she had to tell her. "Hey Jeanette you know how you told me about you having a crush on Simon" she said shyly.

Jeanette's turned her head around as soon as she mentioned Simon's name "Yeah why, did you tell him?" she asked in a worried voice. Brittany didn't answer for a while "You see Alvin to me that he heard Simon asked Dave how to tell if a girl likes you and then after he asked me out, long story don't ask". Jeanette cut her sister off "You're going out with Alvin?". Brittany's face turned red as a cherry "I said to ask!". Jeanette took on step back "Oh right sorry you were saying".

Brittany continued "Well after he asked me out he looked for Simon but he was no were to be found until he found him in the recording room sing a song for some girl he has a crush on". Jeanette's face turned to sad. Her heat beat dropped and tears wanted to run out of her eyes. "So he likes someone else" Jeanette assumed.

Brittany hugged her sister as tears ran down Jeanette's face. "I like him but he doesn't like me" she said sadly. Brittany wasne't sure to tell what Alvin wanted to do about that "Um, Jeanette Alvin kind of want's to find this girl and hook them up". Jeanette's heart broke appart as her sister said that to her.

Brittany hugged her even tighter "It's okay when we go on this cruise everything will be all right just wait and see".

**Sorry it was kind of short my computer crashed and i cant get a hold of a computer that often. Review please**.


	3. Get packing

**Love song**

**Get packing**

** Hope you like the chapter and remember to review ;D.  
**

"All right kids i want you all up, it's time to get packing" Dave said opening the door to the chipmunk's room. Theodore and Eleanor were first to get but since they always help Dave make breakfast. Theodore changed out of his pajamas and so did Eleanor. They both walked out of the room closing the door quietly trying not to wake up their older brother's and sister's.

"Hey Theodore maybe we can help Dave make waffles" Eleanor said joyfully. Theodore's eyes opened wide at the thought "With lots of syrup" he said jumping up. As they got to the kitchen they saw Dave all ready there making breakfast. He was making eggs. Dave hadn't noticed Theo and Ellie walk in till they had jumped on to the counter.

"Hey guys Um how do I tell you this... i know you two usually help me make breakfast but I really need you all to get packing cause we have a long way to drive if we want to get to the the cruise in type, so need go pack" Dave said holding the pan with eggs up almost dropping it. Both Eleanor and Theodore became sad and slowly walked back.

Brittany was just getting when Eleanor and Theodore walked in. Brittany got up from her bed "Hey guy's aren't you both supposed to be helping Dave make breakfast". Both Theo and Ellie nodded their heads in no. "Dave wanted us to start packing" said Ellie. "Yeah cause he said we have a long way to drive" Theodore said after.

Brittany jumped onto her sister's bed to wake her up "Jeanette, Jeanette WAKE UP JEANETTE" Brittany shouted. She shouted so loud it even woke up Alvin and Simon. "I'm up I'm up" Jeanette said softly. "Good now we can get packing" Brittany said in a soft sweet tone.

Once all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were done changing out of their pajamas they started packing. Brittany had a pinks suit case with a golden B on top. Brittany packed all her clothes. Most of them were pink or white. She also packed her sun glasses and hair ties and other girly girl thing. Jeanette had a purple suit case with silver J on top, which she packed in with clothes, her perscirbed sun glasses and lots of books to read. Eleanor was a light green with a metallic dark green on top. She packed her clothes, sun glasses, and her shoes.

On the other side of the room were the boys closet was, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were getting all ready too. Alvin got out his red suit case with a big yellow A on top (like Alvin and the chipmunks 2). He packed his clothes, ans sun glasses along with other stuff. Simon's suit case was blue with a big white S on top (like the movies). He packed his prescribed sun glasses and clothes too. Theo got out his green suit case with a big yellow T on top (like in the movie) he got his clothes, sunglasses and put them all in.

"Hey Jeanette do you think I should take my pink hat?" Brittany asked her younger sister. Jeanette was done packing and was waiting for her sister's to finish. Jeanette hadn't noticed her sister talking to her till Brittany snapped her paws in front of her face "Hello Jeanette are you even listening". Jeanette wake from her daze "Sorry i was just day dreaming, what were you saying". Brittany knew she was thing about Simon, but she wasn't sure if to bring it up also because he was in the room."Oh I was asking you if I should bring my pink sun hat" she said holding it up high above her. Jeanette jumped down from her bed and grabbed the hat "Yeah it's really cute you should bring it. And with that Brittany shoved the hat into her suit case.

"All right I am officially done packing "Alvin announced to the whole room. Simon grabbed his suit case with both his paws "Okay everyone we better get all our suit cases to the living room". Alvin was the first one out the door with his suit case lugging behind him "Last one down to the living room is a rotten egg!". Brittany, Theo, Ellie and Simon fallowed close behind. But Jeanette was having difficulties caring her suit case to the living room it was to heavy for her.

When all the Chipmunks, and two Chipettes got to the living room, Alvin didn't bother to wait for Jeanette and left for the kitchen. "Hey wheres Jeanette?" Brittany asked her self. "I think she's still back in tho room" Eleanor answered "We should go check on her". Both Brittany and Eleanor were about to leave to go check on their sister when Simon said "Stop, I'll go and get her you both can go and get breakfast". Brittany and Eleanor weren't sure but they both said "Um yeah sure". Both Chipettes walked into the kitchen while Simon when on all fours to the room.

Half way to the room he saw Jeanette struggling to drag her suit case on long the floor. "Hey Jeanette do you need help with that?" he asked shyly. She blushed but wasn't sure what to say " Um...ye-yeah...thank you" she stuttered. Simon grabbed her suit case and walked along side of her to the living room. Jeanette was embarrassed at how weak she was and had to get Simon to help her, she felt useless in side.

"So Jeanette are you looking forward to the cruise?" Simon asked weakly. "Oh yeah but what I really want is to get some ready in" She replied. "Oh cool me too but you Alvin is gonna keep bugging me all day long" he said with a soft laugh at the end. When they both got to the living room Simon set Jeanette's suit case next to Eleanor's and Brittany's. "Hey we better get to the Kitchen" Simon said.

Both chipmunks ran on all fours to the kitchen were they sat next to their siblings. "Kids better eat up we have along way to drive to get to the ship in time" Dave said stuffing his mouth with food, then taking a sip of orange juice. "Oh I can't wait till we get there I'm ganna get a sun tan and swim in the pool and then go shopping what do ya say girls!" Brittany said jumping of her seat. "Yeah that sound's like fun" Both Jeanette and Eleanor said in unison.

"So guys what do ya think we should do first when we get there Swim, surf, or the bast for last look for hot girls" Alvin said to his brother. "Yeah as much as fun as that sound's I think I'm just going to take it easy and just relax" Simon said. "Oh yeah because you already like someone blah I don't care I'm gonna look for hot girls" Alvin said sticking his tongue out.

From the other side if the table Jeanette could hear what the boys were talking about, mostly the part were Alvin said Simon all ready likes someone. Jeanette got sad and looked down at her plate she didn't feel hungry anymore. "No Alvin it's just that... well... I just want to relax" Simon told Alvin. "Yeah Alvin Simon's right I want to relax too and to hang out with Ellie" Theodore said looking all innocent. "I can't believe you two are my brother you can do what ever you want but I"m GANNA look for Hot babes" Alvin said pouting.

When all the Chipettes and Chipmunks were done eating they all when to the bathroom, and double checked they had everything. "All right guys do you have everything?" Dave asked "Yes" The chipmunks replied. "Did you go to the bathroom?" he asked "Yes ,Dave" They all said in unison. "All right then I'll get your bags and I need you all to get in the car.

All the chipmunks ran to the car and hopped into it. Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor sat in the back along with Simon and Theodore. Alvin sat on the front next to Dave. "All right we're off" Dave said pulling the car in reverse out into the road and drove off.

**Hope you liked the chapter by the way this might be my last chapter for now. I might not get to update for a whole month or two but it does not mean I'm giving up on the story. It's just that some difficulties come up and I might not be able to get to a computer but i will still be writing the story down on paper so then I can just copy it and update it as soon as possilbe. I all ready had to give up on two other stories I'm not going to give up on this one. Review.**


	4. Let the fun begin

Love Song

Chapter 4 let the fun being

"Wow that's a big boat!" Alvin said as he ran ahead of the group as they walked up to the cruise ship. "I like so can't wait to go to the pool and shop" said Brittany, "Yeah it's going to be so much fun" Eleanor agreed. "Yeah I can't wait either" Janette giggled. "All right guys first off I'm going go on the water slide, come one lets go" Alvin said happily, "Hold on Alvin we have to get unpacked first, then you can go play" Dave spoke up. "uhh" Alvin wined as he ran up to the ship. They quickly got pass security and found there rooms. The main area had a living room with a kitchen to its left, one room also on the left, one directing in the opposite side of the door, then another room on the right, and next to the right room was a bathroom. Quickly before Dave would talk the girls took the left room ,and the boy when in the middle room, so Dave was stuck with the right room, which he didn't mind.

The girls found 3 beds in the room with a giant flat screen TV facing the beds, each bad has its own night stand, on the right side of the room was a bathroom. The center also had 2 small couched facing the TV. Brittany took the right bed, Eleanor went to the middle one, and Jeanette took the left bed. The girls took out there bikinis. obviously Brittany had a two piece pink bikini with yellow floral decoration, Jeanette also had a two piece with blue and purple poke-dots, and Eleanor had a one piece colored in a light green with dark green stars. They ran out of their cabin and made their long way to one of the 13 pools of the ship.

Alvin screened in delight as he slid down one of the biggest water slides on the ship, fallowed by Simon, while Theodore got snacks. "OK im never doing that again!" Simon said as he got out of the pool to join Theodore while Alvin took another ride on the slide. "Hey Simon" Jeanette said quietly "Can i join you", Simon nodded, Jeanette jumped on the beach chair next to Simon and Theodor. "Hey Jeanette" Theodore said with with his cute voice "Hey Theo, how do you like the ship?", Theodore said happily "Its great they have a lot of food". "Oh my god, The chipmunks and the Chipettes!" A pair of 3 girls ran up to them. "Can you sign my phone" One brunette asked, and other asked "Can you sing something?". Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette looked at each other. After they finished signing and sang a small part of witch doctor, the girls left but another group of 5 people came at them. "Wow adoring fans" Brittany said as she walked by with Eleanor.

After about 20 minutes of signing autographs they where able to escape to there cabin. Dave was there watching TV. "How was your first day on the ship?", "It was great" Theodore replied. Dave looked at his watch "Well its 6:57 get ready where having dinner in one of the main restaurants, we have reservation for 8 o'clock". The girls smiled, while Alvin wined. They all went to their rooms to get ready.

Brittany took a quick shower fallowed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Eleanor put on a light green dress with white frills. Brittany whore a red like ballerina res with pink that had jewels on the chest area. Jeanette went simple a purple dress that fades to indigo towards its bottom. On the other hand Simon whore a white jacket vest with a navy blue tie and vest, Theodore had a black jacket with ivy green tie and light green vest, and Alvin had on a red Jacket vest with a red tie and a black vest. They all came out of there rooms at once waiting of Alvin. After about 5 minutes they where ready to go.

**Hey guys i know its been 2 years since i last written any of my stories including this one, i promised i wouldn't give up on it but im tired of these stories but i will end to story in a good way, just 2 or 3 more chapter and its the end of this one and EVERY other story i have. I dont know if you all have seen the lack of Simon and Jeanette moments but i honestly am tired of this couple i can think of anyting up for them. So i decided to focus on the other characters as well, i hope you arnt mad, But i will finish this story. I am really sorry for those who wanted more of the story but i just cant right this anymore.**

**Right now im working on a story of Hetalia: World Axis, an anime for those who dont know, so check that out anytime. **

**Thankyou all for reading this story i love but i cant keep write it- Y.D**


	5. French end

Ch. 5

They all walked down the main stairs, to a restaurant. Rich people walked in and out, all wearing expensive dress, or tux, jewelry with diamonds and watches made out of gold or silver. A tall man waited the entrance with a podium that looked of gold. Dave spoke up "yes we have reservations" , the man looked down at a large note book with names, "Your last name" the man spoke in a French ascent, "Seville", "Oh yes we have you on the list….table for seven" he looked at a young man dressed as a servant "This way" he started walking. They all sat down at a large round table. Another man walked up, "today our special is Provencal vegetable soup" he hands out menus. "I'll have the Sauecisson en croute" Eleanor quickly said, Theodore seemed unsure "I'll have that too". Brittney asked "may is have the leeks with Dijon Vinaigrette", "can I have some French fries" Alvin jokes, the man gave a stare that would kill, "No", "Come isn't this a French restaurant" he joked once more. Dave spoke up "he'll have the Ham and potato gratin". After everyone had finished ordering, they had to wait over 10 minutes. "So guys how to you like the vacation so far?" Dave asked, "Lot of girls" Alvin grinded, Brit just pouted at his remark. "I love all the food they have" Theodore said cutely, "There's a lot of people from different land to talk to" Simon said, Janette nodded too. "Well we still have more days left to enjoy our self" Brittney smile.

**well guys it is it, i wish a could write more but i have no more motivation for this couple. I'm gonna be honest, I've grown up from chipmunks, and i think its child's play for me to keep on writing this. I'm closing this story, for good. **

**still i'm sorry for disappointing you all my readers, this is also a short chapter because i didnt want to write it but i wanted to end it. **


End file.
